Ginny's Search for Harry
by Sweet Tal
Summary: It's an average evening in the Gryfindor common room, but where is Harry? Ginny misses him. This is a response to a METMA challenge, and its not really funny, just stupid. Please R/R!!!!!! And join Metma!!!!!!


A/N - this is a response to a METMA challenge. These are the criteria  
  
*Someone needs to say "sore wa himitsu desu" which means, "Now that's a secret" in Japanese.  
*someone's eyeball needs to itch  
*it needs to rain cats and dogs...literally...  
*a character needs to win 2nd place in something (go 2nd place!!)  
*it must have a plot. (YOU HAVE NO CHANCE OF WINNING WITHOUT THIS!!!)  
*It needs to be funny.  
*Must include "Ewww....Ron, what did you DO to my BED???"  
*Must include purple underpants. ^^  
*And lastly, must include a telemarketer!  
  
Okay, this is my first one, so here goes nothing.  
  
  
  
  
It was your average evening at Hogwarts. The Gryffindor common-room was filled with people shouting. Fred and George Weasley were as usual, in the center of everything. Hermoine was, as usual, doing her Arithmancy homework. Neville was as usual, having jokes played on him. Parvati and Lavender were as usual, giggling and flirting with Dean and Seamus. Colin was, as usual, taking pictures of everyone.   
  
But there was someone who was not doing what she usually did.   
  
Ginny Weasley.  
  
Ginny would usually stare to the wonderful famous Harry Potter.  
  
But not tonight.  
  
Harry, as well as Ron, was no where to be found.   
  
Ginny's eyeball was itching. Without Harry to stare at, her eye just didn't feel right.   
  
Ginny stood up and started to look for Harry. She decided that first she would look in the library. Maybe Harry was doing homework with Ron. She started walking out of the common room, but was stopped by the Fat Lady.  
  
"CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!!" shouted the Fat Lady. "You have officially won second prize in the stupidest idea of the day contest!!!! Way to go!!!"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Like Harry and Ron would be caught dead in the library without Hermoine. Think again."  
  
Ginny laughed. Of course. "Just a second, what was the stupidest idea today?"  
  
"Two second years decided to make it rain cats and dogs in Potion's class today. Not only did they get a month's worth of detentions, they will both be in the Hospital wing for 2 weeks. The potion got all over them."  
  
Ginny laughed and went back into the common room. Harry still wasn't there. She decided to go see if he was in his room.  
  
She walked up to the dormitories. She looked into Harry's dormitory. She saw Harry wearing purple underwear in his bed with-  
  
CHO CHANG!!!!!  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ginny screamed.   
  
Cho Chang giggled. "Ginny likes Harry? That's so cute!"  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu." Ginny replied. "No one is supposed to know."  
  
Cho giggled some more. Ginny ran out of Harry's room and into her own. She burst into tears as she lay on her bed. To her surprise, there were two people there.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Ron blushed and got out of Ginny's bed. Fleur followed suit.   
  
"Ewww....Ron, what did you DO to my BED???" Ginny screamed in disgust. "Why are you in my dormitory. Go do it in your own bed!!"  
  
Ron and Fleur left the room. Suddenly Ginny's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hello would you like to switch to Verizon phone, internet, television, dishwasher, and washing machine service?"  
  
"Oh my god!!!!!!" Ginny screamed. "It's Darth Vader!!! Can I have your autograph?"  
  
The lady on the other end hung up. Ginny started crying as she remembered what had just happened to her.  
  
The world must be coming to and end, she thought. Harry and Cho were together. Ron and Fleur were together. The only thing that could be worse was if…  
  
"Hey honey," Neville cooed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N - wow that was terrible. But oh well. Please review even though this is probably the worst thing ever written in the history of fan fiction. And it's not funny. Whatever. Have fun reviewing!  



End file.
